L'amour n'a pas une langue
by DreadLin Rackham
Summary: Isabella arrive dans une monde diffirente, et elle ne parle que le français. Elle essaye de communicer avec des personnes, mais personne comprends elle. Écrivez par une néerlandaise, c'est pour exercer mon français.


* * *

**Author's note:** Bonjour!! Moi, normalement, je parle le néerlandais. Mais pour exercer mon français, j'ai eu l'idée d'écriver une histoire. J'éspère que vous l'aimez, et ne fait pas beaucoup d'attention aux erreurs de verbes. C'est difficile pour moi, mais j'essaye de faire le mieux. J'utilise l'anglais aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer que Jack ou un autre personage parle le français, comme ils ne parlent pas le néerlandais dans mon histoire néerlandais.

**Disclaimer:** POTC n'est pas de moi.

* * *

**L'AMOUR N'A PAS UNE LANGUE**

_Le début de cette histoire-ci?_

_Des nuages. Il pleut et tout a l'air triste. À l'exception d'une femme, qui est sur son vélo, en chantant. Il n'y a personne, seulement la femme avec des cheveux rouges, et son sourire. Ses cheveux sont court, mais pas trop court. Elle est trempé, mais elle ne s'occupe pas. Elle cherche le parking, pour rencontre son ami Charlotte, quand elle arrive là, il n'y a personne. Et pas de voitures aussi, quelque chose qui est un peu bizarre pour un parking. En voyant, elle descends de son vélo, et elle voit un petit livre. C'est un beau livre, avec des bordures qui sont magnifiquement finies. Elle prend le livre. Rien se passe. Personne ne passe, aussi. Elle le trouve bizarre, mais elle lève ses épaules et monte son vélo. Elle mets le livre dans son sac, et elle retourne à la maison. _

_Cette nuit, il fait des éclairs, il pleut (comme le matin, mais maintenant il pleut encore plus dure) le vent crie par les arbres, tout est houleuse, mais notre protagoniste Isabella éprouve rien._

**Le matin Prochain**

Quelque chose pousse Isabella, et elle râle des choses inaudibles. Après dix fois, elle ouvre finalement les yeux.

"Hein...Ce n'est pas ma chambre ici. Bizarre..." Elle est assis, et voit un petit garçon de dix ans, peut-être, qu'elle ne connaît pas.

"You're awake !"

"Quoi?" Le petit garçon crie quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas, et une femme, peut-être 5 ans plus d'Isabella, arrive dans la chambre.

"She talks weird..." C'est ennuyeux qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'il dit. Et elle pense qu'il ne comprend pas qu'elle dit, aussi. Et à ce moment-là, elle souhaite qu'elle a pourtant suivi les leçons anglaises. La femme a l'air d'une mère, gentille et tranquille, très attentive. Elle a pris le garçon dans ces bras, a lui donné un câlin et lui embrasse, avant de lui dit quelque chose. Le garçon quitte la chambre, et Isabella sent qu'elle ne porte pas ses pantalons, mes une robe.

"Tu es une française, n'est-ce pas?" la femme demande avec un sourire. Isabella fléchit, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi de faire. Crier pour l'aide? Non, la femme est gentille. Où est-elle?

"Où sommes nous? Et pourquoi je porte une robe?" elle demande de la femme.

"Nous sommes dans les Caraïbes, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu porte une robe," Isabella trouve que la femme a une accent terrible quand elle parle le français, "le seule chose que j'ai trouvé près de toi, c'est ce livre-ci." Isabella regarde le petit livre, qu'elle a aporté du parking.

"Cest bizarre, ça. Les Caraïbes? J'ai dormi en France. C'est impossible que j'suis dans les Caraïbes. Tu t'en fous de moi ou quoi?" La femme l'a tiré en haut, et l'a montré la fenêtre. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres, de fleurs, trop pour Paris. Et le Tour Eifel n'est pas là.

"Bon, on est dans les Caraïbes. Mais quoi est ça?" Isabella indiques vers un navire qui a lancé les boulets de canon sur l'île. Le visage de la femme change de tranquille vers la panique. Elle tire Isabella avec elle, dans une petite chambre, avec des nourritures et des choses pour nettoyer.

"Reste ici. Ne part pas."

"Bon pour moi," Isabella reponds, mais la femme n'est pas là.

Isabella attends pour des heures, elle entends des terribles bruits, mais maintenant tout est silence. Trop silencieuse. Elle a encore manger une pomme, elle a peigné ses cheveux, dans la mesure où elle peut. Impatiente, elle ouvre la porte et voit des trous dans le mur. Grandes trous. Quand elle entends par la fenêtre, elle voit des grandes feux, des corps de personnes, petits enfants qui crie.

"Madame?" elle crie aussi, mais elle ne reçu pas un reponse. Elle marche par une autre porte, par la porte d'entrée, et elle voit le cadavre de la femme, une balle dans sa poitrine. Elle se laisse tomber sur la terre quand elle voit le petit corps du garçon.

"Qui a fait ça?" elle demande d'un homme qui passe. Il voit la femme et le garçon, et triste, il commence de parler.

"Pirates," il a dit en anglais, avant de marcher vers l'église. Elle comprend le mot. Des pirates. Comme son livre d'histoire elle a dit, ... elle ne sait plus. Mais elle sait que les pirates ne sont pas très gentille.

* * *

**Author's note: **Reviews !! Et peut-être des remarques, aide, je ne sais pas..Bonjour est bon aussi...

* * *


End file.
